


To Valhalla

by Fedrane



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, but nux didn't, my take on nux's feelings when slit fell off his car, we all know that slit didn't actually die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedrane/pseuds/Fedrane
Summary: The War Boys got an order to chase after Furiosa and bring back Immortan's Wives. But not everything goes according to the plan.Set during the chase after Furiosa, when Slit tries to get Max to the back of the car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted years ago on my tumblr. It's basically my take on the “what if lancers and drivers were partners through their whole half-life” concept and Nux's feelings when he sees Slit unbelievably close to death.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Slit!"

A rasped yell left his lips. Nux knew something was wrong with the Blood Bag the moment he ordered his partner to take it to the back. But now it was too late. 

He saw his lancer wrestle with Nux’s own Blood Bag on the lancer’s perch, but couldn’t do anything at all. He felt as if someone was stepping on his chest, crushing his heart and stealing his ability to breathe. Slit was his partner, his precious brother. They trained together, fought together, and now, when faced with a rabid Blood Bag on one side and a sandstorm closing in from the other side, Nux saw fear in Slit’s eyes. They both knew that if he was to die now, it wouldn’t be a death, which would open him the gates of Valhalla. It wasn’t chrome and shiny. It wasn’t even close to this. They both knew it well. Slit’s and Nux’s eyes locked for a split second, when the driver turned around to see better, what was going on in the back.

Then Slit fell.

Nux didn’t see the exact moment, when his lancer hit the ground, but the sole fact, that this blighted Blood Bag threw him off made him lose control. His chest felt tight with emotion, eyes stung with tears he couldn’t shed, his mind a whirl of thoughts. Did Slit make it? Was he all right? The fall couldn’t be that bad, but what if? He was torn. He wanted to turn around and collect his lancer from the sand, or - in worst case - what was left of him, but then he’d have to deal with both the Blood Bag and sandstorm on his own.

But what if he was able to catch Furiosa or even die trying? Maybe his act would be glorious enough to open the gates of Valhalla for both him and Slit?  
Not being sure if Slit made it out alive or not Nux put his googles on and closed all of the windows. He was sure that the sand would find a way into the car anyway, but at least the amount of dust would be held to minimum. Besides, did it really matter now? He was more concerned about his partner than himself at the moment. The sole thought of himself ramming a guzzoline flooded car into a War Rig and having a chrome and shiny death made him shiver. He’ll do it. He won’t do it for himself, but for his partner, his brother in arms.

The sand hit his car hard. It became difficult to keep to the road and maintain the high speed. But it didn’t really matter. He was closing in to the War Rig, not caring about dreadful sight of sandstorm, which he was inside of. The first thing to take his mind off his lancer and the pursuit was one of the vehicles being sucked in by the storm, bodies being torn apart by the force of nature and car parts, explosions making the view even more horrific. Yet his lips bend into a delighted smile. This was probably the best day of his life. His comrades were dying in battle, all going to Valhalla. He was pursuing a War Rig to die a glorious death for his lancer. And soon enough he would wake up from his half-life and drive forever through the land of eternal heroes, together with Slit.

"What a day!" he couldn’t stop himself from screaming. "What a lovely day!"

He slammed the accelerator to the floor, engine roaring with new energy, the car rushing through the sand storm towards the War Rig and Valhalla. Nux grabbed the fuel lines and yanked them out of their spots, flooding the vehicle with guzzoline. If he was to open the gates for him and Slit both, he really needed to do it with a bang. A can of chrome spray soon found it’s way to his hand.

"Witness me, Blood Bag!" he screamed to his blood donor, spraying his lips and teeth chrome, making himself shine in the dim light of the sand covered sun. He needed a witness for the gates to open, so why not make a use of this blighted Blood Bag? Of course he will take him with him, as a revenge for his lancer, and he couldn’t care less, that there is no Valhalla for bastards like his Blood Bag.

He took out the flare and lighted it, the red light making the interior of his Chevrolet shine brightly. He was so close to the Rig and Furiosa, he was just inches away. He’ll be famous, everyone will know his name. Everyone will know, who stopped the Imperator Furiosa herself! He was about to drop the flare into the guzzoline when he heard the back window burst open, the shattered glass covering his cheeks in cuts. Blood Bag. So persistent. He tried to wrestle his hand out of the man’s grip, but he was too strong.

It was too late. He lost control of his car, the steering wheel fleeing from under his fingers, wheels catching on the dunes, the whole machine being swept by the wind, rolling through the sand. The noise of shattering glass and bending metal was deafening, parts of his vehicle crushing and flying around.

Nux didn’t make it.

There was no Valhalla for him. He didn’t open the gates for Slit.

He was useless.

The last thing he remembered was sharp pain in his whole body and the sand filling his mouth. And regret. He regretted not turning around and checking on Slit. But now it was too late for the tears.

Instead of shiny and chrome the world turned black.


End file.
